Fudge Smoreline
by Mangle6
Summary: When Candlehead blasts a mystery ray at Fudge and Kit the result is definitely not what anyone expected. Now all the racers have to get the two back to normal before the arcade opens up again in two day's. But what will the racers find out from this odd situation?
1. Prologue: Fudge Smoreline

Fudge and Kit we're walking to Candlehead house,

"I'm telling you, you need to diet. You already have a pudgy belly." Kit said. Fudge rolled her eye's,

"I-I do not!" She said blush radiating from her face. "And I do not need to diet!" Kit sighed,

"Well at least cut back on the food! You've cleared out the fridge before I could! And I think we both know I'm a big eater! Plus I'm telling you this cause it's for your own good!" He said. Fudge muttered some curses under her breathe.

"I could say the same thing about you porky!" She snapped back, Kit's face went red.

"Hey! Bellow the belt! I was programmed this way! What's your deal? I'm just worried about your health that's all." He wined, Fudge calmed slightly.

"Your right. I'm sorry I guess I could cut back on the sweets." She said, the two had gotten to Candlehead's house by then. And Kit opened the door for his wife, and once she was through Kit walked in. Once the two we're inside they we're met by Candlehead.

"Hi guy's thanks for agreeing to my experiment!" She said as she led the couple down to the basement,

"No problem! So what's the experiment?" Kit asked as he was jumping with excitement. Candlehead shrugged,

"Heck if I know! I just built it that's why I'm experimenting!" She said. Fudge gulped,

"Your sure it's safe?" She said. As her hubby was surprisingly calm. And still excited for the mystery experiment,

"Yeah I mean what could go wrong?" Candlehead asked. She then opened the door to her basement. And a big inator sat in the middle of the room.

"Now all you have to do is stand in front of the line of fire and I blast you!" She said,

Fudge gulped. But she followed Kit as he got in front of the machine, Candlehead smiled as she adjusted the machine's controls. Kit hugged Fudge and she smiled hugging back. Finally Candlehead made sure her aim was perfect and fired the machine. The couple screamed in pain as the laser hit; Candlehead jumped and tried to switch the machine off.

But for some reason it wasn't turning off, she was beginning to panic. Candlehead then remembered it was plugged in and ran over to the outlet. She grabbed the cord and pulled, it took a few tugs but the young racer managed to succeed. Candlehead then ran back to Fudge and Kit only to be shocked by what she saw. The creature had stubby bunny like back legs with the feet being small.

It had a very pudgy belly with stubby arms and hands to match. It had a small cotton tail and it had a small head, it had curly hair with a white and light brown stripe through it. As stubby ears twitched slightly on it's head. A small fudge cap with a fritter clip embedded in it on it's head. It's body had ran and white splotches all over it.

And it's chest had a pink heart in the center. Finally it's slowly opening eye's we're bright and vibrant. One of them was brown and the other sapphire blue as think eyelashes fluttered. Finally it had pink rosey cheeks.

"Wha-What happened?" It spoke as it's voice was quiet yet raspy, Candlehead smiled nervously. At least she knew what the machine did now.


	2. Mystery Voices

The Fudge, Kit hybrid looked at itself as they we're slowly starting to piece together what had happened. Candlehead on the other hand was slowly making her way out of the room hoping she could get a head start.

"What did you do to us!?" They cried, by then Candlehead had started running. The Fudge, Kit hybrid tried to chase after the birthday themed racer. But it ended up tripping and falling. It took this moment to realize why stubby appendages and a big belly was a bad combination.

 _'Just great. How are we supposed to move?'_ They thought, they looked at their new bunny legs and a smirked came onto they're face. Candlehead had just flung her front door open and was about to make her great escape. Until something landed on her back causing her to hit the ground hard. The Fudge, Kit hybrid was glaring at Candlehead. Both of it's eye's gleaming sapphire blue,

"I'm sorry I didn't know!" Candlehead shrieked. It's left eye changed back to brown and the hybrid jumped off the racer.

"Thank lands! So now that your fused together what should your name be?" She said, the fused couple shrugged as they we're trying to breathe in some much needed air.

"Do you guy's need a glass of water or something?" Candlehead asked realizing that the combined couple was breathing very heavily. The couple nodded and the racer picked them up, put them on her nearest couch and went into the kitchen. When Candlehead came back she handed the glass to her fused friends. They immediately gulped down the water,

"Thank…….you. Also I think Fudge Smoreline is a good name." Fudge Smoreline said once they finished the water.

"Hey Candlehead are you okay?" Said a very familiar voice, she turned around to see Taffyta. Walking in her home though the still open door.

"Yeah I'm fine." Candlehead responded,

"Sorry the door was open so I though you we're hurt or something." Taffyta said walking over to her friend. But as the strawberry themed racer got closer. For some reason Fudge Smoreline felt fear growing inside of them. It wasn't suffocating but it was enough to make the hybrid weary of the taller racer.

 _'Bad girl scaws me.'_

 _'Shwt wp! She's nice now.'_ Fudge Smoreline was slightly confused and shocked by the voices. They didn't recognize them,

"Who's that?" Taffyta asked snapping the two out of their thoughts.

"Oh well remember how I told you that Fudge and Kit we're going to help me with an experiment?" Candlehead said nervously,

"Yeah?" Her friend replied.

"I blasted them and that's what my machine does." The birthday themed racer finished, Taffyta looked at the fusion in shock for a moment as it smiled nervously.

"What!? Candlehead we have to fix this!" She said,

"I know! But it's not like there's a side effect that if not fixed they will become one entity forever. That's clichéd writing." Candlehead said staring at the reader.

"You may be right about that but if we don't go back to normal then we won't be able to race or cheer Monday." Fudge Smoreline said,

"Yeah! And then Mr. Litwack will get suspicions. And we've already given that man too much trouble." Taffyta said. She then pulled out her phone out and started dialing, after a quick conversation Taffyta hung up.

"Okay the other will be here in an hour. Candlehead you get the blueprints out for the machine. Fudge, Kit you two just try to relax. I'm not sure if both of you stressing in the same body is good for you." She said as she followed Candlehead down to the basement,

 _'She's so bwssy.'_

 _'Now lwwk who's bewng negative'_ The new voices rang in their head, the combined couple was still confused. So they decided to listen to the conversation.

 _'Qwiet ywu!'_ The other voice retorted,

 _'I'm jwst telling ywu what ywu jwst told me.'_ The two voices then seemed to go quiet.

 _'I wonder who those voices are?_ Fudge and Kit thought until the two felt famished, they hopped over to Candlehead's kitchen and was about to open the fridge. But some reflex stopped them,

 _'Hey what gives? I want food.'_ Kit thought. Fudge Smoreline bit their lip, as they tried again but they couldn't even grab the handle.

 _'Let me guess we can't do it because of our combined manners.'_ Kit thought,

 _'Yes it would be impolite.'_ Fudge replied. Fudge Smoreline had an annoyed look as they walked back to the couch.

 _'I hate you.'_ Kit thought,

 _'We can wait until Candlehead gets back.'_ Fudge retorted. Fudge Smoreline rolled their eye's,

 _'I agwee with the raswy vwiced one. I'm hwungry. Put food in thee!'_ One of the new voices returned.

 _'I agwee with the qwiet one. It wouldn't be nice.'_ The other one replied back,

 _'Thank you! I find it ridiculous. Candlehead is our friend she wouldn't mind.'_ Kit thought. Being pleased one of the new voices agreed,

 _'But it's rude. We don't want to abuse our friendship or over step our bounds.'_ Fudge though.

 _'Ugh! Bwt we're hwngry!'_ The voice from before thought back,

 _'But she's wright and ywu know it!'_ The other voice argued. Suddenly a knock came from the door, snapping the combined couples attention back to reality. The door then opened and the other racers came in. And they we're just on time as Taffyta and Candlehead came back with the blueprints.

"Daww! They're cute!" Jubileena said once her eye's fell on Fudge Smoreline, the fusion in question raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"We're not cute." They said,

"Sure ya are! You even have a pudgy belly that makes you guys twice as cute!" Jubileena insisted. She then walked over and poked their belly as if to make a point, Fudge Smoreline giggled.

"Is someone ticklish?" The cherry themed racer teased,

"No!" They retorted blush creeping on their face.

"Come on guy's let's stay focused we need to get these guys back to normal." Taffyta said,

"No, no let her continue." Gloyd said through snickers.

"Yeah. Like if I do this." Jubileena said, she then started tickling her fused friend's.

"St-Stop!" Fudge Smoreline cried,

"Alright! Alright! I think they've had enough!" Candlehead said through her giggles. Jubileena finally stopped and the combined couple was left gasping for air.

"Alright everyone let's get started." Rancis said, and everyone either sat on the couch or the floor. They we're about to finally about to talk about how to get their friend's back to normal. Until their attention was pulled to them when they heard quiet snoring. All the racers smiled as they saw their friend's had fallen asleep.


	3. Ice-Cream Tundraland

Fudge Smoreline woke up in their twinkie bed they stretched their short limbs and yawned. They then jumped out of bed as they rubbed their eye's. Their stomach rumbled and they hopped down the stairs to get some much needed food. They didn't hesitate as they jumped into the fridge and grabbed a large chicken roast. Fudge Smoreline jumped back out and shut the fridge they warmed the roast back up and walked back up the stairs.

They then sat on their twinkie bed and put their roast to the side.

 _'Wait….why don't we put the roast on our lap I mean it's in a container.'_ Fudge thought,

 _'No. Just no. Trust me on this we're fused and doing that is going to cause more problems. Okay?'_ Kit thought back. Fudge Smoreline rolled their eye's half of it being Fudge not understanding why.

And Kit rolling his eyes on how his wife didn't know that little quirk about him. Fudge Smoreline then turned on the t.v. and started taking off meat from roast to eat.

 _'Finally food!'_ One of the voices rang in her head,

 _'But…..it's meat…..'_ The other voice chipped in.

 _'What's wrong with meat?'_ Kit thought back,

 _'I….don't like meat.'_ The voice replied.

 _'Ignore him.'_ The other voice rang,

 _'That isn't nice if he doesn't want meat then we shouldn't force it into him.'_ Fudge thought. Kit was going to reply back but suddenly he felt very sick. And he wasn't the only one unfortunately Fudge was feeling the same way. Fudge Smoreline's face went green and the fusion immediately bolted to the bathroom. And vomited into the toilet when they, eventually, came back out they saw Dr. Lolli walk into their room.

The fused couple smiled sheepishly,

"Hey Doc." They said.

"Hello to you as well. I must say when the racers told me you two had fused I didn't believe it. Now I do." Dr. Lolli said, "But I have to wonder are you both okay? You look a bit pale?" Fudge Smoreline blushed a deep red.

"Yeah just a bit of nausea." They said, muttering the last word as they stared at their feet. Dr. Lolli rubbed thought for a moment before his eye's lit up. A knowing smile spread on his face,

"Well if that's all I'm sure you'll both be fine. But when this is over, Fudge, do you mind coming to my office?" He asked.

"Su-Sure." Fudge Smoreline said both their eye's gleaming brown, their doctor nodded pleasingly.

"Good. Luck to the both of you." He said before leaving,

 _'I wonder why he just wanted to just see you at his office.'_ Kit thought.

 _'Heck if I know.'_ Fudge thought back, suddenly their stomach rumbled and the fusion grabbed the roast. And went back stairs to find something it bit lighter on their stomach.

*

 ** _Meanwhile….._**

Vanellope was in the code room trying to see if she could get her friends infused manually. As she floated towards the racer and NPC code boxes. She pressed on them and all the NPC's and racers popped out. Vanellope eventually found Fudge and Kit's code boxes. But for some reason the two boxes we're bow connected with a hold wire.

The young racer raised an eyebrow before she noticed the two blank code boxes underneath Kit and Fudge's. As they we're too connected to her friend's boxes with a gold wire.

"Huh. That's weird." Vanellope said, she tapped the blank boxes out of curiosity. And as soon as they popped open they said:

 ** _"NO DATA AVAILABLE."_**

Vanellope closed the boxes still unsatisfied without an answer on the lack of answer on why they we're there. She shook her head and closed up all the boxes before leaving out of the code room.

*

 ** _Back with Fudge Smoreline..._**

The two had decided to eat fruit, it wasn't meat. It didn't make them sick and they at least it was a bit sweat. Once they we're done eating they hopped to the stairs to throw away their trash. Unfortunately they ended up tripping and falling down the stairs. Once the fusion hit the floor, belly first, the groaned.

"Aww fuck that hurt." They moaned, suddenly both of their eye's turned the color brown. And their stubby hands covered their mouth,

 _'What did I say!?'_ Fudge thought.

 _'Fudge relax. We're sharing the same body remember? I cuss when frustrated or hurt. So naturally you'd puck up some of my language palette.'_ Kit thought,

 _'My parents would be so ashamed.'_ Fudge thought miserably.

 _'Don't worry it's fine. How about we go for a walk or something?'_ One of the voices piped up,

 _'Yeah! Running through Sugar Rush! Taking deathtifying leaps, dashes and spins!'_ The other voice joined in. Fudge Smoreline giggled their eye's going back to normal,

"I guess that would be fun." They said before they hopped out of the house. Once they we're outside they started hopping further into the forest. They would've took a walk around town but Fudge and Kit definitely didn't want to be seen like this by any of the chocolate bunny fans. Fudge Smoreline started to relax as they hummed the Sugar Rush theme song. They even started to daydream a little, they didn't even notice how cold the climate was getting.

But their relaxation was soon shattered as they suddenly felt like they we're falling. Fudge Smoreline snapped back to reality to sew they we're sliding down tunnel. They soon slide on a floor as well they tried to stop themselves but they soon realized the ground was coated in ice. They only stopped when their back hit a wall,

"Ya know I beginning to wonder if our real power is bad luck." They muttered. They got back up on the or four legs but soon fell flat on their face from the ice. Fudge Smoreline looked around to see they we're in some sort of cavern. The sides had different types of ice-cream, and some even being attached the ceiling. They began to shake from the cold,

 _'Well this is wonderful.'_ One of the voices thought sarcastically. Fudge Smoreline used once of their back legs to slide them towards them tunnel. They tried to climb back up it but not only did the ice prevent it. But they realized how sore their limbs were. They stopped and slide back on the floor shaking.

They sighed, their tail and ears dropping, maybe after a little shut eye they could get out of this.


	4. SOS!

Candlehead and the other racers had a box of parts and wires in front of them. As they stared at the blueprints ready to build a portable de-fuser. Rancis pulled out a glass ball that had an orange light glowing in it.

"Alright we'll need that to charge the gun when it's done so keep a good grip on it." Swizzle said, and Rancis nodded. And the group got started on building,

"By the way Vanellope I'm guessing un-fusing the two manually didn't work?" Taffyta said. Vanellope shook her head,

"Nope. I saw that for some reason they're code boxes we're held together with a gold wire. And two other's underneath it we're the same way. It doesn't make any sense. I'm not sure how that happened." She said. Jubileena raised an eyebrow,

"Really that's weird. Speaking of Fudge and Kit how do you think they're doing? I mean they can't stay in their house forever." She said.

"Maybe picking them up so we can do the un-fusing here?" Sticky suggested,

"I'll do it!" Gloyd said.

"I'm not sure…..you promise not to tease or prank them?" Candlehead said, and Gloyd promised.

"Fine. Just be sure to be back here soon. We'd rather want them to be early then late. The arcade opens tomorrow." Creumbelina said,

"Sure thing." Gloyd said before leaving.

When Gloyd got to Fudge and Kit's house he immediately walked up the stairs.

"Hello? Fudge Smoreline?" He said as he got to the bedroom door and knocked, but he didn't get an answer. After trying again and waiting a moment Gloyd finally walked in the room. He was shocked when he saw his fused friends weren't in the room. Gloyd soon shrugged it off and checked the rest of the house. But he still couldn't find the them, so he decided to go back to the other racers.

*

Meanwhile Fudge Smoreline had just woken up as their small body was freezing.

 _'Get up!'_ One of the voices ordered,

 _'We have to get out of here!'_ The other voice piped up. They pushed themselves onto their butt. So they could get a better view on how to escape. They moved towards slide towards the tunnel and tried to get a better look at it.

 _'Wait! M-My hair! I can use my hair to get us out!'_ Fudge thought,

 _'Good idea!'_ Kit thought cheerfully.

 _'Yeah! Now get to it!'_ One of the voices added,

 _' **Please** get to it.'_ The other voice said sounding a bit annoyed. Fudge Smoreline nodded both of their eye's going brown, they closed their eye's. And their hair started to twitch for a minute before the ends twisted into two big hands. The hands plunged into the tunnel and stuck themselves into the side of the walls. Fudge Smoreline then carefully used their hair to pull them into the tunnel.

Once they we're inside they made sure to have their hands and feet on the tunnel floor. And tried to keep their belly from touching the floor. They began to breathe heavily as their hair slowly yet surly pulled them up. Fudge Smoreline smiled,

 _'I-I'm doing it!'_ Fudge thought. But as soon as she thought that. One of the hair-hand locks retreated and went back where it belonged. Because of that they slipped, their belly hit the floor for a moment,

 _'Cold!'_ The two voices immediately shouted. Fudge Smoreline pulled themselves back up making sure their last hair-hand had a firm grip.

 _'Fudge focus! Let's celebrate when we're out of here!"_ Kit said, they then shut their eyes again and tried to focus another strand. That was until a humiliating, and familiar, urge came over them.

 _'Oh lands.'_ All the voices thought at once, as they all realized they had to use the restroom.

*

"All done!" Candlehead cheered as she held up the portable de-fuser up like a trophy. Once she was done she handed it to Rancis. Who opened up the side and put the power source in. He closed it back up at the exact time Gloyd came in looking a bit worried.

"Hey where are they?" Torvald asked,

"Funny thing. I couldn't find them. I even asked around town on my way here. If you saw a tan and white bunny human hybrid pass though here. And I got nothing." Gloyd responded.

"I wonder where they are?" Adorabeezle thought out loud,

"Well it doesn't matter cause we're gonna find them!" Snowanna said.

"Yeah!" Nougetsia and Citrusella cheered,

"Alright then. We get in our karts and look all over Sugar Rush! We need to find them!" Vanellope said. And everyone agreed leaving the birthday themed racer's house.

Once all the racers got into they're karts they all drove to the starting line of Gumball Gorge.

"Okay let's head to Cakeway we can see all of Sugar Rush from the top!" Rancis said, everyone agreed and then sped off as fast as they could. Ready to find their friend's no matter what.

Luckily it didn't take long for the racers to get to the top of Cakeway. They all looked around for any sign of Fudge Smoreline. Eventually Swizzle saw a snowy part of Sugar Rush that was called: Ice Cream Meadow. But what caught his eye's. Was that it looked that some ice cream was flying up into the air.

And then coming back down.

"Hey guy's I think we found them!" Swizzle said, and everyone looked to where he was pointing.

*

Back with Fudge Smoreline they we're looking straight ahead at over five giant flavors of ice cream. They we're biting their lip as they stood right behind the tunnel. They we're using their hair to make sure they didn't slide away. As they picked up a large ball of ice cream with their nose. And let it slide on their back until it was in the tunnel.

Their face was flushed red as well as they we're concentrating on holding in their business. While trying the only thing they hadn't done to get out: make some sort of signal. Once they we're sure the ice cream was good and stuck. They used their back legs to kick the ice cream as hard as they could to get it to the outside world.

 _'Keep going!'_ One of the voices spoke up,

 _'I'm sure somebody has noticed by now!'_ The other voice said. Fudge Smoreline just whimpered as they continued to close out everything but their main goal.


	5. Could It Be?

The racers we're now just reaching the edge of Ice Cream Meadow, as the air around the place chilled the racers. Unfortunately they weren't prepared for the icy and slowly ground. All the recolors ended up swerving and crashing into one of the ice cream trees. They got out soon after,

"Don't worry we'll catch up to you guys!" Sticky said.

"Okay! Be careful!" Snowanna said, her and the other racers wanted to stop their karts. But they didn't want to end up crashing as well. They needed to find out where Fudge and Kit we're. Suddenly though a huge ball of chocolate ice cream cake soaring towards Minty. She screamed and hit the brakes but because of the lack of friction.

It didn't work, she ended up getting hit by the ice cream anyway. Everybody was shocked as Minty and her kart was crushed, she flickered for a moment before disappearing. And regenerating back at the finish line,

"If that ice cream was able to do that. Then Fudge and Kit are defilently close." Taffyta commented. Suddenly though three balls of ice cream came flying and everyone swerved out the way. Snowanna, Taffyta, and Candlehead we're about to crash so they jumped of of their karts.

"Go on without us!" Candlehead screamed, the others hit the gas petal till it hit the bottom of their karts. They sped off until another ball of ice cream came flying, unfortulently Rancis didn't notice. He was checking to make sure he still had the de-fuser. The ice cream was coming right towards him. Luckily Vanellope knocked Rancis to the side and got hit, the reesus themed racer crashed into a tree.

And just like Minty; Vanellope flickered before she regenerated back at the finish line.

"Vanellope!" Rancis cried tears pouring from his eye's, "Gloyd catch!" Gloyd looked shocked for a minute but he successfully caught the de-fuser. Once he did Rancis ran off towards the finish line,

"Where are you going!?" Taffyta said.

"To check on Vanellope!" Rancis said before he disappeared. The strawberry themed racer rolled her eye's before focusing on their mission. Finally after they all successfully dodged another ball of ice cream. They got to a hole large enough that one of them could fall in. They all tried to stop their karts, most of them succeeded.

But Swizzle and Taffyta's karts could stop in time so they jumped out. Gloyd bent down towards the entrance of the hole.

"Hello?" He screamed,

"Oh thank crap! Gloyd is that you? We're stuck down here!" Fudge Smoreline answered. Sounding very grateful,

"Yeah it's us! Don't worry we'll get you guys out!" Jubileena said.

"Please hurry! It's freezing down here!" Fudge Smoreline responded; deliberately not mentioning their second problem. Just then the remaining racers heard the others run towards them. Including Rancis, Minty, and Vanellope who we're all breathing heavily.

"I….I got a licorice rope." Minty said,

"Great! Now come on those guy's can't stay in their forever." Swizzle said. And Minty let the rope unravel down the hole; her holding the other end of course.

"Grab the rope! And I'll pull you out!" She said, the rope was grabbed almost immediately. Minty was a bit taken back from the weight but she started pulling. But she soon found Fudge Smoreline was a bit heavier them expected.

"Little help?" She asked and all the other racers helped pull, except for Gloyd, who had to make sure the de-fuser didn't break. Eventually Fudge Smoreline got to the top of the tunnel. And they used their small arms to climb out their frozen prison.

'Oh thank lands we're out!' One of the voices thought,

'I'm glad these guy's are your friends!" The other voice pitched in.

'Same here.' Fudge and Kit thought as the same time,

"Thank goodness your okay!" Taffyta said.

"Yeah! Now hold still time to get you back to normal!" Gloyd said, charging up the gun and aiming at Fudge Smoreline.

"Wait!" They screamed, Gloyd stopped charging the gun and looked at Fudge Smoreline in shock. It seemed all the racers agreed as they looked at them the same way.

"Can we do this at home? Preferably after a quick check up from Dr. Lolli?" Fudge Smoreline said hopefully,

"Okay if you guy's think you need one." Vanellope said, and the remaining karts we're used to drive their respected racers. And the other's to Fudge and Kit's house.

The racers we're all waiting for Fudge Smoreline to come back, the check up was taking a bit longer as anyone expected though.

"Ya know have Fudge and Kit ever did it together?" Gloyd asked,

"Gloyd!" Rancis and Swizzle scolded.

"Hey this is for a good reason and to kinda make a point. Vanellope said that two boxes we're underneath Fudge and Kit's code boxes right?" Gloyd clarified,

"Yeah I did say that." Vanellope answeared.

"Well what if Kit and Fudge did the do before the fusing took place and they don't know that Fudge is pregnant." Gloyd said,

"What!? But that's not possible! I mean Fudge wouldn't be ready…..right?" Minty said.

"Maybe not at first. Remember Kit isn't like Fudge." Gloyd said and everyone thought of the possibility, but before they could think about any further. They heard the door open and saw Fudge Smoreline walk in.

They didn't appear to be excited or worried in fact they we're neutral, but they did seem a bit careful with those plump belly. Everyone was in awkward silence for a moment. As most of the racers were still trying to figure out if Gloyd was right. And Fudge Smoreline looked to be wrapped up in their own thoughts. Gloyd rolled his eye's and cleared his throat.

Snapping the two parties back to reality,

"Enough time in la-la land. Time to get this over with already!" He said. Pulling out the de-fuser again he charged the gun up and aimed, Fudge Smoreline smiled nervously before they we're blasted. It didn't feel painful this time in fact it felt nice. But before Fudge and Kit completely fused they heard the two voices again.

'Well it was fun fusing with you guy's.'

'Seeya later. And good luck!' The beam then died down as Kit and Fudge we're back to normal. Fudge's clothes we're slightly torn and her hair was messy. As her fritter hair clip and her fudge cake hat was loosely staying on her head. Kit's amulet was loosely on his neck as he was incredibly dizzy trying to stay on his two feet. Fudge recognized this and was quick to catch him when he fell,

"I'm glad that's over." Fudge said with a pleased smile.

"Same here. Never using that invention again." Candlehead said muttering the last sentence,

"Well we'll be leaving you guy's. We all need some rest for work tomorrow." Vanellope said. As her and the other racers got up, "Oh and one more thing." She then kissed Rancis on the cheek and his face burst into color.

"Thanks for looking out for me peanut." Vanellope said before she ran out the door, Rancis gave a goofy smile. As the other racers smiled warmly at the scene, once he realized everyone was staring he quickly dashed out the house.

"I feel another wedding coming on." Swizzle commented before him and the other racers walked out the house. Once the door was shut Kit bit his lip while Fudge was rubbing her belly looking at it with great interest.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, Fudge looked at him in shock.

"You shouldn't apologize. The results haven't even come out yet. And even if they read positive I'll be happy. I have to admit it is a bit alarming but it's a funny feeling to have a little life grow inside of you." She said, Kit smiled as blush came over his face.

"I'm glad you think that way. Do you really think I'd make a good dad?" He asked, Fudge giggled and kissed her hunny bunny.

"The best dad ever." Fudge said as her and Kit, with a little help, walked up the stairs.


	6. Epilogue: The Results

_Dear Fudge and Kit,_

 _I am happy to report you are indeed pregnant. The tests say that you are going to have twins one a boy and one a girl. Whether they'll be fraternal when first born we cab really tell since they're so early in development. But I do suggest that you try not to race during your pregnancy. If you crash you could kill one of the babies or even both of them._

 _If your wondering why they wouldn't regenerate it's because they're pixels a long with their data is still processing and trying to come together. I hope this news doesn't alarm you too much I just want the best of you and Kit._

 _Sighed,_

 _Dr. Lolli_

Kit finished reading the letter as he had a excited smile on his face, Fudge was happy as well. But she was worried about giving birth to twins.

"This is awesome! I can see our little children now!" Kit said,

"Yeah but isn't pregnancy painful?" Fudge asked slightly worried.

"Don't worry they have pain killers! Plus how bad could it possibly be?" Kit said enthusiastically,

"Yeah I guess." Fudge said as she got up and carefully walked down the stairs. Her husband followed making sure Fudge didn't fall over,

"Let me guess your hungry…..again." Kit asked. Fudge blushed slightly,

"Yes. I was thinking ice cream and saltine crackers." She said. Kit gagged,

"How can you eat that?" He asked. Fudge shrugged,

"Cravings." She said. As she hit the bottom of the stairs and Kit and her walked towards the kitchen.


End file.
